Saving Private Ryan PornFiction
by Golden-lombax
Summary: Yeah...rated M for just about every reason you can think of.


June 6th,1944. 

The American troops were approaching Omaha Beach.The beach was so close yet so far away,Cpt Miller was scared shitless.He figured he was going to die just as everyone did.  
Sgt Horvath was on the same boat as Cpt Miller,both were having the same thought,"can we fuck?would other people care?".Cpt Miller turned around and looked Sgt Horvath in the eyes.They both shoved everyone out of their way and started making out like there was no tomorrow.  
Sgt Horvath stuck his hand down Cpt Miller's pants as Cpt Miller took Sgt Horvath's pants off.2 other soldiers joined in and started licking Sgt Horvath's penis.One inserted his penis into his mouth and started sucking it as Sgt Horvath stuck his finger into his asshole.  
Capt Miller and the other soldier felt left out and started giving each other hand jobs while making out.Cpt Miller's tongue touched every square inch of the inside of the man's mouth as he ferociously beat his cock.The man came first and splattered cum all over Cpt Miller's stomach,Cpt Miller was filled with delight and came too.Both started moaning.  
The soldier removed Sgt Horvath's cock from his mouth and let Horvath cum all over his face.The cum cut through the cold french air like a knife and splattered on his face.As he slid Sgt Horvath's cock back into his mouth a bullet tore through his head."HOLY SHIT" Sgt Horvath screamed out as blood dumped all over the entire lower half of his body.  
Cpt Miller pulled his pants up and grabbed his Thompson,Sgt Horvath did the same as they approached the beach.

Cpt Miller was happy from what he just did,he didn't feel any fear at all as the door on the boat opened and everyone ran out.  
Men were slaughtered by the dozens as they ran up the beach,the sand quickly absorbed the blood as more and more men were shot down.  
Sgt Horvath noticed a man laying on the beach screaming in pain,his leg was blown clean off by a mortar.The Sgt pulled the man's pants off and started to suck his cock.Despite the pain he was in the soldier enjoyed it and started moaning in delight.His cum shot out onto the back of Sgt Horvath's throat.Before the Sgt could remove the cock from his mouth another mortar hit the man's chest.Sgt Horvath was sent flying several feet back,he bit down when the mortar hit,his teeth went through the man's cock like butter.  
Sgt Horvath spit the bloody cock out and picked up a weapon from a fallen soldier.

"Captain Miller!" he yelled out. Cpt Miller was memorized by the tight ass of a man bent down in front of him.Cpt Miller fantasized about penetrating the man's tightasshole,his dream went to a horrid end as the man he was looking at took several MG rounds to the chest and stomach.  
Bits of internal organs and blood splattered on Cpt Miller as his dick went soft.  
"DAMN IT!THERE GOES MY ERECTION" he yelled out "Cpt Miller" Horvath screamed out "Yes" Cpt Miller replied "I LOVE YOUR JUICY PENIS IN MY MOUTH" the Sgt yelled out Cpt Miller smiled as he picked his weapon up and ran across the beach.

Meanwhile across the beach behind a rock Pvt Mellish and Pvt Jackson were making sweet love. "HARDER!" Mellish yelled as Jackson thrusted his cock into his ass.  
Jackson came more than a minute ago,but he kept fucking Mellish.Jackson eventually pulled out and watched cum leak from Mellish's red asshole.  
Mellish rolled and stuck his cock in Jackson's mouth.Mellish came just seconds after Jackson began sucking his cock,cum splattered all over the inside of Jackson's mouth as Mellish apologized for cumming with out warning "It's okay,Mellish" Jackson said after spitting the cum out.  
Both got dressed,gathered their weapons and ran up to where Cpt Miller and Sgt Horvath were.  
Cpt Miller was thrusting his cock into the hole that was blown in the Radio Guy's head as Sgt Horvath watched with a smile on his face.  
Jackson and Mellish got on the ground next to Sgt Horvath.  
Cpt Miller started moaning as he came in the Radio Guy's head.Cpt Miller thrusted his dick in a few more times before yanking his dick out and pulling his pants back up.  
while waiting for the fence to be blown,Sgt Horvath stuck his hands down Mellish's pants and started making out with him.Jackson and Cpt Miller both started making out too to pass the time.  
Jackson yanked off his pants and Slowly inserted his cock into Cpt Miller's ass.Cpt Miller's asshole was 100 un-lubricated.It hurt like fuck going in but he ignored the pain.  
Jackson started to thrust his cock in and out of Cpt Miller's ass,with each thrust Cpt Miller's asshole was torn a little more and more.Jackson started pounding the fuck out of Cpt Miller's ass,blood started to drip down Jackson's cock.  
Cpt Miller moaned both in pain and pleasure as his asshole was deeply penetrated by Jackson's firm cock.

T-4 Medic Wade was just a few feet away from Cpt Miller.He yelled "Fuck this" and ran up to Cpt Miller and Pvt Jackson.Wade put Cpt Miller's cock in his mouth and began sucking.  
Cpt Miller had never been happier,being assfucked and blown at the same time.A few moments later the fence was blown

"WE'RE IN BUSINESS" Sgt Horvath yelled as he ran.Him,Cpt Miller,Mellish and Jackson got back against the concrete bunker on the ground.Cpt Miller slowly sent Mellish and Jackson away.

"we're alone now,Sgt" Cpt Miller said,"Yes we are" Sgt Horvath replied.

Sgt Horvath jumped on Cpt Miller and both started making out."fuck me like I'm your wife" Sgt Horvath said as Cpt Miller whipped out his huge cock.  
Cpt Miller stuck his cock in Horvath's ass and started thrusting in and out.  
Both started screaming as they reached orgasm.Cpt Miller came inside Horvath's ass ass Sgt Horvath came all over Cpt Miller.  
Cpt Miller pulled his cock out of Horvath's ass and began sucking his dick.

Just a while later they all made it up the hill and started killing the krauts up there.The bunkers were cleared as Cpt Miller raped dead krauts.  
His warm cock slammed into the dead German's cold asshole...


End file.
